The Clash with the Panther Clan
by serenityrain2233
Summary: a new enemy is in town Serena is badly injured what will happen read find out please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"Rennie come back here!" Serena cries out running after her.

Serena finally comes to a stop when she realizes that Rennie is too far away to catch.

"Serena let her cool off she'll come back then you two can talk this out." Lita said to her friend putting her hand on her shoulder. Serena gave a sigh in agreement.

The two started to walk back to the temple where the other girls were waiting on them.

"There you two are what took you so long. You know Serena you're always late!" Rei scolded her friends mostly Serena.

"Rei back off will you were late because Rennie ran off and we were looking for her." Lita said to her seeing that Serena felt bad about being late and about Rennie.

"Hey everyone lets go to the mall!" Mina spoke up to lighten the mood.

They all agreed and started off to the mall. While walking they noticed something strange so they went to see what it was when they did the realized it was new enemy unknown to them attacking people they to were attacked and ended up transforming defeating the monster.

"What the heck was that thing?" Rei questioned. Not even Amy had and answer for them.

"Its getting late guys and I have to see if Darien has seen Rennie before I go home to check for her." Serena said to the group.

"Wait Serena do you want one of us to go with you?" Lita asked Serena as she was walking away.

"No I'll be fine I promise" Serena said as she ran towards Darien's place.

"What was that all about Lita?" Mina asked.

"Don't you feel it Mina I feel as if something bad is going to happen." Lita said.

"I feel it to Lita I have been trying to shake the feeling all night." Rei said to the others they all stood together watching Serena run away.

"I don't feel right letting her go off on her own." Lita said still watching her friend running down the side walk.

"Well we could call and check on her in a while." Amy suggests to every one.

Ten minutes later Serena comes to a cross walk and waits for the signal to cross when suddenly some one pushes her into the street and down to the ground she goes getting up she sees headlights coming for her the driver didn't see her in time and hits her Serena rolled behind the car the car came to a stop two men get out and run to her as they are doing so Serena managed to hit her communicator.

The girls still walking to Rei's house heard there communicators going off.

"Serena? Is that you?" Rei asked.

"Serena what's wrong?" Lita asks.

No answer came then they headed for the direction Serena went contacting Darien while they ran.

"Darien. This is Rei Serena just tried to contacted us is she there with you?" Rei yelled into her communicator.

"No what's wrong?" Darien asked.

"We Don't know all we know is that she was heading to your place then she tried to contact us but she didn't answer back when we asked her what was wrong were heading to your place now maybe on the way we will find her." Rei said.

Darien had a bad feeling it was then he heard sirens and headed down his stairs to see what was going on.

Mean while the two men that had been in the car were trying to get a response out of her Serena.

"I didn't see her I swear I didn't see her" The young man kept saying while he was holing her.

"I saw some one push her out into the street but by the time I was about to say something it was too late" The other young man said trying to calm his friend down.

The girls got to the seen along with Darien just in time to see Serena being loaded into the ambulance.

"What happened?" Mina asked the two young men standing there.

"My friend didn't see her in time and hit that girl the thing is I saw some one push her." The young man said as they all gasped when hearing this.

"Did you know her?" The young man that hit her said.

"She's our friend" Amy said Darien still watching Serena then that ambulance left.

"Is she alright?" Darien asked the young man who still had not told his name.

Then an officer came over to the two young men.

"I need you two to come with me and give your statements please." The officer said.

The two then followed the officer.

"We need to get to the hospital fast." Mina spoke.

"Yes I agree but Rennie is still missing to we need to find her she should be there." Lita said boldly.

Let me call Serena's home to see if she's there then I can let her parents know what is going on." Darien said as he flipped out a cell phone.

While he called he found out that Rennie had gone home then he informed Serena's family what had happened and that they were all going to meet them at the hospital.

It wasn't long till they were all there Amy's mother was on call that night and was horrifies that one of Amy's friends got rolled in and that she had been hit by a car.

They all waited in the waiting room in the ER waiting for news on Serena's condition.

Amy's mother walked out and looked at everyone then at Serena's parents.

"I think she will be alright but she isn't out of the woods yet. She has had sever internal bleeding two broken ribs a fractured neck and two fractures in her right arm.

"Can we see her Doctor?" Serena's mother asked.

"Yes but not to long she stable for now but she's going to need surgery to stop the internal bleeding." Amy's mother said. "The nurse will take you to her." She said following then she looked at Amy then continued on her way.

When they were through the door they all started talking.

"Amy what was that look your mother gave you?" Darien asked.

"Nothing I think she was just worried about Serena and in a way was glad it wasn't me." Amy replied.

"Okay that guy at the seen said that he saw some one push her who would do that?" Mina asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out who it was." Darien stated.

"Find out who did what?" Came a voice behind them, it was Amara along with Michelle, Trista, and Hutaru.

"We were discussing who pushed Serena in front of that car." Darien said to her.

"Speaking of Serena how is she?" Michelle asked.

"She'll be alright at least that's what Amy's mother thinks." Rei spoke up.

"There is a question that no one is asking." Mina said to every one.

"What is that Mina?" Trista said.

"Who is this new enemy we fought earlier? I mean the four of us didn't even scratch it, it was only Serena that defeated it." Mina spoke out to the others.

"Mina's right it was only Serena that could hurt it." Amy said thinking about it.

"So there is a new enemy out there and I guess they want Serena out of the way." Amara said. Trista looked at every one and was worried after Amara's comment.

"Trista what's wrong?" Darien asked her.

"I just thought about something Serena the silver crystal will heal her faster than a normal human the doctors are going to figure some thing out. I mean how do you explain all the injuries she has healing in a matter of a week?" Trista said to them all.

They all thought it over and realized Serena's secret would be out along with there own.

Who ever did this wanted them all exposed.

"So they weren't trying to get rid of her?" Lita asked.

"That is something we don't know and have to find out if they are trying to kill her they won't give up there are a lot of possibilities here. They could want to expose Serena being you know who. Or maybe they were testing her to see her weakness if that's it they know now that she can be hurt." Amy said.

They all looked at one another waiting around for Serena's parents to leave.

Her parents were finally told they needed to leave and were escorted out.

Darien and Amy took this opportunity to sneak into Serena's room.

They walked up to her in the bed.

"Wow this looks bad worse than what mom described to me."

They both saw the bruises and cuts on her face and the ivies that were stung into her.

"I hope Trista is right about the silver crystal healing her body" Darien said as he turned away.

Amy could see the pain in his eyes it did hurt to see her best friend in this condition she was broken.

"I'll leave you alone alright Darien I'll watch for the nurses for you." Amy said as she left to guard the room.

Darien turned and looked at the woman he loved she had been broken a tear fell from his face hitting her hand.

"Serena can you hear me?" he said as he took her hand. Then out of no where she squeezed his hand letting him know she knew he was there.

"Serena?" He said then leaned over and kissed her for head. "You'll be alright" He said with a smile then he placed her hand back down on the bed then left the room.

Amy and Darien snuck back out to the others and headed home as well.

"So what happened in Serena's room?" Lita asked as they were all heading home.

"Darien said that Serena squeezed his hand." Amy told the others.

"He's not taking this well at all." Amy went further.

"What do you mean Amy?" Amara Said walking up behind them

"Well he looked really hurt and well I saw in his eyes for a moment that he wanted revenge and that isn't Darien." Amy said looking at the ground as they continued to walk.

"Your right that isn't Darien at all but I think were all wanting a piece of the person who did this right?" Amara said.

The next day things with Serena started to improve and the doctors were starting to ask questions but had no answers for Serena was still sleeping healing her body.

"Man Trista was right the doctors are getting suspicious about Serena." Rei said to Mina that had gone with to see Serena.

That night another attack took place they fought this enemy and got there butts royally handed to them.

"So where is you leader? The one who defeated us the other night? Ha ha ha"

The woman laughed along with the man beside her.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Jupiter shouted at them.

"We thought that it was obvious. We are the leaders of panther clan from long times past."

Well every one this is my first chapter I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review telling me what you think. Bye now….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Enter the young man named Brendan**

"The panther clan we have never heard of a panther clan." Mars said.

Pluto looked at Uranus, and Neptune.

"That's funny maybe you should ask your guardian of time over there. I'm sure she knows all about us don't you sailor Pluto?"

Every one looked at Pluto for answers she was shocked her self them knowing she was the scout that guarded time and space.

"Well it's been fun tell your princess that we said hi oh and we will be seeing her soon."

With those words the vanished.

"That was strange. They must not know that Serena was hurt?" Mercury said to the group.

"Or they do know and plan on attacking her in the hospital" Uranus said leaning against a wall.

"Even if they tried that Uranus they wouldn't get to far the crystals strength has increased quite a bit it will not let harm come to its princess" Saturn mouthed out to every one.

"That is true even if we aren't there to protect her, the crystal should." Pluto said looking at Saturn.

"But it didn't protect her for getting hurt when she was hit by that car." Jupiter pointed out.

"She's right the crystal didn't protect her I wonder why?" Venus spoke.

Later that night at Rei's temple they continued the conversation after they were back to there normal selves again.

"Could something be wrong with the Crystal?" Lita asked.

They all looked at one another for an answer to this question no one wanted to admit to this possibility.

The next day rolled around and Serena had woke up Amy's mother had called Amy and Amy called the others about it when they got there Serena was asleep once again Darien had gone over and taken her hand she then opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Serena thank god you're awake we were so worried about you." Darien said to her with relief.

Serena looked around at the others then back at Darien.

Amara was back towards the door.

"There is something wrong here." Amara said quietly to Michelle.

"What could be wrong Amara she's awake?" Michelle said to Amara.

Serena smiled at the people around her but she didn't know who they all were.

"Who are you?" Serena spoke.

"What you don't remember me or any one here?" Darien said shocked.

Serena looked around at every one to make sure.

"No I'm sorry." Serena said looking at every one.

"This is bad every one what are we going to do now?" Rei said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Serena said looking concerned.

Amy's mother walked in the room.

"Mom there is a problem Serena doesn't remember any of us." Amy said to her mother as she walked through the door.

"Oh my, this isn't good at all I'll have to ask you all to leave please." Amy's mother scooted them all out of the room.

Out side Serena's door every one whispered then decided that this was not the place to discus everything.

Later that day Serena got an unexpected visit it was one of the young men from the accident.

"Serena you have a visitor" said a nurse letting the boy in.

"I there how are you feeling" Said the young man.

"Well I feel fine except I can't remember anything." Serena said. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh well my name is Brendan and I know your name its Serena right. Brendan said shyly

"Yeah my name is Serena, it's nice to meet you but I have a question how do I know you?" Serena asked.

"Well I hate to tell you this but I'm the reason your in here it was me that hit you but my brother Brian swears that he saw some one push you in front me I am so sorry this happen to you I hope that you can forgive me." Brendan spoke to her lowering her head.

"Well I must say I am a tad bit upset that I can't remember who I am or anything at all but if some one pushed me then it wasn't your fault now was it so I can't be mad at you can I." Serena said with a smile seeing Serena smile made him smile.

Back at the temple the others were still going on about what they were going to do.

Four days now have gone by and the Doctors are insisting Serena still stay even though every thing looks good they want to be sure she's alright before they release her.

Lita was on her way up to visit Serena and she saw a guy in Serena's room visiting her who was this guy.

("He looks like the guy that hit Serena. What would he be doing here? He could just be here concerned for her after all he did hit her.") She got closer to the room it was then she saw the man lean down and kiss her on the cheek. She then heard his say that he would see her to marrow then he left the room.

Lita then went it the room after he left.

"Hi Serena how are you today?" Lita asked her friend lying in the bed.

"Okay your Lita right?" Serena said. "You're one of my close friends right?"

Lita smiled at her friend making an effort.

"Yes that's right Serena, Hey who was that that was just here?" Lita asked.

"Oh his name is Brendan he's the one who hit me he came here the other day to see how I was doing and to apologize to me." Serena replied to Lita's question

"Oh, well why did he say that he would see you to marrow then?" Lita asked.

"Um well my mom and dad are working to marrow and I get to go home and Brendan said he would come and get me and take me home." Serena said to her.

"But Serena you could have asked one of us to come and get you." Lita said to her friend.

"Don't be mad… Lita… I well it was kid of a last minute thing he was here and you know that I don't remember any ones phone numbers." Serena said almost in tears.

"I'm not mad Serena it's just that we don't know this guy at all and you're going to trust him in taking you home." Lita said to Serena.

"Look Lita I like him so if you're my friend you'll back off." Serena said to Lita folding her arms and looking the other way.

"Serena…" Lita said softly.

"Maybe you should go now Lita tell the others to leave me alone to if you are all my friends you will do as I ask I just need some space some time to figure things out and try and find out who I am alright." Serena said watching Lita start to walk out the door.

"Lita wait thank you for your concern I do appreciate it." Serena said then Lita shut the door behind her.

"Serena… I have to tell the others what is going on with her as soon as I can. Darien isn't going to like this guy hanging around Serena any more than we will especially knowing she doesn't remember Darien or any of us for that matter.

Lita headed to the others to tell them what was going on.

"She what?" The girls said in unison.

"That's right she has asked us all to stay away for now." Lita told.

"I don't like this guy you told us about." Amara said out loud.

"Amara and I will watch over her." Michelle said to the girls.

"We have to make sure she's alright" Hutaru said. "I fear something could happen to her and we do not know this Brendan person."

"I don't want to know how Darien is going to react to this news." Rei said to them.

"How I would react to what?" Darien said walking up behind them all.

**Well here is chapter 2 for you all I hope you enjoy it the names I chose for the two young men they both have to do with royalty and that will play a big part in this story are they friends or are they with the enemy keep reading and find out. Oh and is Serena going to fall for this knew guy in her life what's going to happen to her and Darien's relationship??? **

**Well I got to go I don't know when I'll get to up date next I'm switching to day shift now and my days off will no longer be the same so I'll see well tell me what you think I'm hoping for 5 reviews this time so please review bye now… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Revelations **

"Tell me what?" Darien asked walking up behind them.

Everyone looked at one another.

"Some one just tell me it can't be that bad." Darien said to them loosing patience.

"Well we have good news and bad news about Serena." Amy said.

"The good news is that Serena gets to go home to marrow." Mina said.

"The bad news is that this guy that hit her had been going to see her and well she's been seeing him and he's going to take her home instead of her parents or any of us. On top of that she told me that she doesn't want any of us around right now she needs space to figure things out." Lita spoke watching Darien take in the news he didn't look to happy every one knew what he was thinking what if Serena ended up falling for this guy and what was going to happen to their relation ship?

"I see…" was all that came from his mouth everyone knew that he was thinking on a way to get Serena's memory back fast before she could fall for this guy. They all discussed options they even thought about using the lunar mind meld but Luna thought that it might back fire and cause even more damage.

"This is crazy, how is she supposed to remember if we can't be around her to help her remember? Rei shouted out loud.

Hutaru and Trista looked at one another thinking the same thing.

"In time Serena should regain her memory the silver crystal has brought her this far." Hutaru spoke.

"Speaking of where is the crystal?" Mina asked.

No one had seen it and Serena didn't have it with her that they had seen.

"We might have a problem?" Lita said.

So now the crystal was missing and there leader had memory lost what else could go wrong oh yes the panther clan that they know nothing about showed up and challenged them and there leader… things just get worse bye the day.

Across Tokyo in a mansion:

"So Brendan you like this girl don't you?" Brian said.

"There is something about her Brian something special." Brendan replied.

"You're thinking that she's the one that can defeat them don't you?" Brian asked his brother.

Brendan looked out his window across Tokyo.

"What if she is brother then this war will end for good?" Brendan said while looking out the window then whispered. "Soon, soon this will be over Stella."

"Your thinking about her again aren't you Brendan you're thinking about Stella?" Brian asked almost angry.

"No I'm not, why would I?" Brendan said in denial.

"(Are you really the one Serena? The one how can end this war between the Panther Clan.") Brendan said while looking out over Tokyo.

The next morning Brendan arrived at the hospital right on time to pick up Serena to take her home and right on his tail the whole time was Amara on her motorcycle.

"Well here we are Serena your home." Brendan said watching Serena look around.

He walked her to the door then went to open his mouth to say something but then stopped.

"Brendan what is it?" Serena said.

"I was wondering if you would want to hang out tomorrow." Brendan hoping for the worst stood there with his head down. "I will understand if you don't want to." He said to her looking at the ground.

"Brendan you silly you're my friend why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Serena spoke.

"But you told your other friends that you didn't want them around right now so that's why I thought…" Brendan was saying when Serena interrupted him.

"Brendan I have my reasons for telling them that alright." Serena said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then okay." With those words she was in her home.

Brendan started back to his car when he decided to call Amara out.

"I know your there so might as well come out." Brendan said watching Amara walk out from behind the trees near by.

"Look I know you are concerned about your friend but she will be alright." Brendan spoke to her.

"I don't know what your deal is Brendan but I warn you to stay away." Amara said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. There is something about Serena that is special but you already know that don't you and that's why you're so protective." Brendan said with a smirk.

"So you know about her then and about us." Amara said.

"I know enough and you and the others aren't going to help this situation at all by acting like this. You need to give her space and you need to trust her and have faith that she will remember everything in time." Brendan said almost scolding her.

"We do trust her it's you that we don't trust." Amara said getting in his face.

"Back off Amara you do not know who you are dealing with here." Brendan said almost threatening. "I promise you that I do not mean her harm and I will do all that I can to help her regain her memory." He finished watching Amara back down.

Amara looked at Serena's home. "So you mean to tell me that you're here to help her when you are the one who hit her in the first place." Amara said then looking at him.

"Attacking me is not going to solve your problem with the enemy. The panther clan will not stop till she's dead you know so for now you need to trust me."

Brendan spoke getting into his car and with that drove away leaving Amara speechless.

Later that night Amara shared the news that she had learned. This Brendan guy knows there enemy knows about them and knows about Serena. How this is possible they don't know but this could be a problem and at this time ad now choice but to trust him.

The weeks went by with numerous attacks witch ended badly for the scouts while in the mean time Brendan was hanging out with Serena almost every day which Darien didn't like at all.

Darien even tried to go over and visit but Serena denied him each time which was heart breaking to watch. Brendan witnessed this one day and he watched Darien walk away after Serena's mother turned him away.

("This isn't right those two belong together I have to do something before it's too late and Serena does fall for me.")

The next week Brendan and Brian decided that they would though a ball till now one knew that theses two were royalty but from what nation is still a mystery. Each scout got an invitation to come assuring them that Serena would be there and this would be the one chance if any for her to get her memory back.

The night of the ball approached every one that night was there members of the royal court from all the nations that were present in Tokyo at the time were there.

Brian was looking the whole seen over and went down to introduce himself to Serena's friends when they arrived.

"Hello there my name is Brian I'm Brendan's brother and you are Serena's friends I presume." Brian spoke as they all nodded.

"So you two think that this will work." Darien spoke.

"Look we need her too remember just as much as you do alright." Brian said raising his voice.

The announcer then announced Brendan and Serena when they entered the room they all watched her walk down the stairs shocked Serena was were a dress almost identical to princess Serenity's dress.

"Maybe they are trying to help her after all." Mina spoke up.

"This just let us all know that they know way too much about her." Amara said as Darien looked at her in slight agreement.

The two started to dance together Serena was talking to Brendan and was about to tell him how she felt when he motioned his brother to have Darien come and cut in Brian gladly handed her over every one watched the two dance together it was like they were floating across the dance floor Serena kept having flashes of her memory come back to her at this time but shook them off.

"Serena do you remember us now? The way that we use to be?" Darien said to her knowing that she was thinking about something. She looked up into his eyes and images did come to her she had been with him but she didn't really remember everything right now.

"I'm sorry." She said then tears ran down her face and she broke away form him and ran away.

"Serena!" He yelled after her then ran after her Brendan ran after her as well.

Brendan found her outside on the trace crying.

"Serena what happened?" Brendan said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Did you remember something?" he asked softly

"I don't know." Serena said with a sob.

Meanwhile Darien came around behind there conversation and started to listen.

"It was about Darien wasn't it Serena." Brendan asked.

"Yes it was but Brendan I…" Serena said but Brendan cut her off.

"Serena you need to remember your life you need to remember who you are and most of all you need to remember Darien Serena he is your life you love for one another is special and you should fight for it as he has been trying to." Brendan said to her. He took her closer then continued. "You princess belong with him.

With the words princess something clicked then the unexpected happened Serena slapped him across the face.

"How dare you call me that!" Serena yelled at him.

"Why not it's true isn't it? That's just it this whole time you didn't want to remember did you?" Brendan said to her facing Serena with the truth. "That's why you told your friends to stay away." Brendan finished.

"That's not true!" Serena Yelled once more tears streaming down her face and then falling to the floor holding her head as images came flooding into her mind.

("She really is struggling to remember she looks like she's being tortured.")

Darien was witnessing the whole thing and didn't know what to do for it looked as if this was working and that she might remember form this.

Well every one here is chapter three for you all I hope you enjoy it I don't know when I'll get another chance to write for a while so I hope this chapter will do I hope it won't be to long I make no promises. Well tell me what you think and we will see how long it takes me to update well till then bye now…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Turning**

While Darien watched this seen unfold he could not believe his eyes when Serena slapped Brendan Serena then started to hold her head then when she looked up at Brendan again she was going to take off. This whole thing was too good to be true this Brendan was trying to help this whole time but there had to be more to it than what the two brothers were telling but what. It was then when Darien watched the seen of Brendan grabbing Serena by the arm and pulling her close to him.

"Serena please don't be angry with me" Brendan said to her as he held her. "I care too much about you to let you go like this." He finished.

"So you do care about me then?" Serena spoke with tears.

"Serena every one you come in contact with ends up caring about you." He said holding her closer to him. "Please try and understand Serena you are so important to every one you know your friends in there care so much about you and Darien loves you more than his own life." As Brendan held her tears stained his shirt saying those words to her.

"Serena if you would know and understand and remember who you are and your responsibility you hold." Brendan continued.

"So I'm that important am I?" Serena spoke tears almost gone.

She looked up into his eyes. "I did remember some things that I didn't want to admit because I have fallen in love with you Brendan." Serena spoke sending Brendan back almost gasping at the thought. "Brendan be honest with me you love me to don't you?" Serena asked him.

"Serena I wont lie to you I do love you but its wrong you are promised to Darien and I have some one else as well" Brendan said to her hanging his head as she was leaning in for a kiss and he held her away.

"Serena no. listen I know why you haven't remembered everything yet your silver crystal is gone and no one knows where it is and you are the only one who can call on its power for the good of this world. If the enemy has there hands on it…." Brendan trailed off.

"Silver Crystal…. Serenity….." Serena whispered almost too where no one could hear.

But Darien and Brendan both heard her say those words.

It was then they heard screaming coming form inside. The panther clan was attacking.

Serena and Brendan ran inside to see what was going on while Darien like the others snuck away and transformed.

"How did they find us?" Brian yelled at his brother for an answer.

"I don't know but I doubt we're the ones they want." He said both looking at Serena.

"Well isn't this a nice consolation prize we found the two Princes that have avoided our capture so far." Erica the leader of the clan said to the others that were with her.

"Well this is some good fortune." Another named Fayola said to her leader.

"This is good sister" A male named Ahanu said as he laughed.

"But they know why were here, were here for Sailor moon. She is the only obstacle in our way."

"Who is sailor moon?" Serena asked.

"This is perfect she has lost her memory." Fayola said almost giddy.

Both females started to attack when out of no where were stopped by one of there own.

"Stop we could use her with us but you three don't think like that do you!!" Said another male named Alexander scolding the others.

"Have your way with the others and capture those two is you can but the girl there is mine. Understand you three!!" He finished turning to leave when the scouts showed up along with Tuxedo mask.

They made there speech then Alexander turned and walked away.

"You three finish this and do not fail at bringing me what I desire." With those words Alexander was gone.

"Well we can't fail." Erica said to the other two with her it was then they struck Brendan pushing Serena out of the way taking the blow. Darien along with Brian rushed over to them both.

Brian looked at Darien.

"Get her out of here! Hurry! My brother and I will take care of Erica! Now go!!" Brian yelled helping his brother up off of Serena. Darien picked her up and started running with her in his arms she had been knocked out.

The battle went on forever it seemed Serena finally woke up.

"What Happened?" She asked.

"You're alright Serena." Darien said to her leaning down to where he had laid her.

It was then Fayola appeared and was about to strike Darien in the back.

"Darien watch out!" Serena yelled out but was too late he was struck and went down in front of her.

"You're mine now princess." Fayola said shocking Serena causing her to faint then was taken with Brendan and Brian back to Alexander, every one was inside just coming too along with Darien realizing Serena had been taken along with Brian and Brendan.

"This is not good at all every one she's gone." Pluto said to them.

"You don't think that they will be able to turn her against us do you?" Venus asked.

"If that's the case we'll be fighting her." Uranus spoke.

"We can't do that." Jupiter spoke with sorrow.

"You guys Serena stronger than that remember. The Doom phantom wasn't able to control her that and she would never turn against us." Minnie moon said.

Pluto and Saturn looked at her with hope along with every one else there.

"Rennie you might be her only hope you might have to use your crystal to help her if the time comes." Pluto spoke to her. "You're ready little one" she said with a smile.

Days went by and nothing of Serena Brendan or His brother Brian they were getting worried two more days nothing then one night the clan was back attacking the people again to get there attention they were getting things ready to take over the world from the look of things when they appeared.

Minnie moon looked around at every one on the ground and boldly stepped forward to challenge them.

"How dare you attack these people in hopes to take over this planet and how dare you attack my friends I will make you pay for what you have done." Minnie moon said with a glare.

"So the smallest one stands up to challenge us? There is no way you alone have the power to stop us." Erica said as Serena appeared Alexander had had the crystal all this time how he got it was any ones guess.

Minnie moon gasped at this.

"Like I said little one you can't possibly win this fight so give up now." Erica spoke.

"No I won't give up! My mother taught me to never give up!" Minnie moon yelled.

"My lady this young one will not bow before us why don't you teach her a lesson."

Erica said bowing before Serena then Serena glared at Minnie moon then using her power against her sent an energy beam straight from the Silver crystal.

Minnie moon bore down for the bow praying for protection everyone on the ground helplessly watched. As Minnie moon was blasted it reflected off.

"That is impossible!" Erica yelled.

With this Minnie moon realized she had more power than what she realized.

Alexander was watching on the side lines and was intrigued that this little girl was able to deflect the silver crystal then began to look at her putting two and two together.

While this was going one Brendan and Brian were making there escape.

"Hurry Brian we have to help them if we have any hope of finding Stella again." Brendan urged his brother.

They ran through the halls of some building finally finding there way out and in time to witness the events taking place.

"Minnie moon were with you!" They both yelled trance forming into there armor.

The others looked at them in utter shock then tried to get up.

"No! This is not your fight! You must all stay out of this please." Brian said to them.

"If you don't you will all end up dying?" Brian finished.

"Alexander I challenge you and only you!" Brendan challenged.

Alexander stood up to the challenge laughing at him.

"Laugh all you want Alexander heavenly arrow strike!!!" Brendan yelled sending an arrow at him with out warning to Alexander the arrow struck him having him call on Serena's aid Minnie moon saw this then called upon all her power a bright light shown blinding all when the light was gone there stood a taller Minnie moon that glowed with power when she opened her eyes every one was shocked this was Rennie grown up she looked identical to Serena only with silver hair just like queen Serenity form the moon kingdom and she had wings and her eyes were blue now.

"Could this be who sailor cosmos truly is?" Pluto spoke out loud.

"Serena it is time for you to remember who you are." Cosmos spoke out to her.

Serena stood there and was able to deflect the effects of Cosmos light she had sent to her.

Brian stepped up.

"Cosmos, with me now we have one chance!" Brian yelled at her. With those words she sprang into action along with Brendan.

"Heaven arrow strike!" Brendan yelled shooting his arrow.

"Spiraling water slash!!" Brain yelled using his power.

"Cosmos healing power!!" Cosmos shouted.

They stood together watching there powers combine. It then struck Serena sending Serena falling to the ground unconscious Cosmos catching the crystal in her hand as if flew from Serena's grasp. Cosmos then began to fade away leaving a small Minnie moon falling to the ground Brian catching her before she fell.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Spoke the scouts.

Well here is chapter four please oh please tell me what you all think the reviews help me write and make me want to try and make each chapter better than the last. Bye now…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Memory restored**

The next day every one waited for Serena and Rennie to wake up mostly Serena every one wanted to know weather or not she would remember who she was.

Inside Serena's mind:

"Dear princess it is time for you to remember who you are." A voice said as to Serena. "Who are you what do you mean it's time for me to remember?" Serena asked.

"My name is Stella and you are Princess Serena of the moon kingdom you are also sailor moon and you and your friends defend the earth from harm and those that would want to destroy it. As I am in your mind talking to you the earth needs you, you are the only one who can defeat this enemy Rennie has done all that she can." Stella said to Serena looking away from her showing her images.

"I turned against my friends how could I do that?" Serena asked.

"It was not your fault Alexander had you under his control we were lucky that Rennie was able to harness her power enough to get you back along with Alexander and the others into a retreat for the moment." Stella spoke.

As Serena watched the images flashing before her old memories started to appear before her.

"What is it Serena do you remember now?" Stella asked her.

"Yes, but there is one thing that I do remember specifically that I was tired of being sailor moon I was tired of fighting I just wanted a normal life." Serena spoke.

"But Serena you need to be who you were born to be it is your duty." Stella said.

"I have a feeling that there is more to me needing to remember and be who I should be I don't even know you why would you want to help me what is in this for you any way?"

Serena said with an attitude. "You sound like Brendan." Serena finished.

"Look Serena this is your decision to be who you are or not to be but I must warn you the future Rennie your daughter form the future and her existents rests in your hands." With those words Stella began to disappear then she was gone and then Serena was alone deciding on what she was going to do. Moments later Serena's eyes opened she looked around and saw Darien sitting there by her side she knew who he was now what he meant to her but what would she do she could pretend not to know still and lead a normal life she had fallen in love with Brendan could she just walk away from everything and be with him or anyone else for that matter?

"Serena you're awake. How do you feel?" Darien asked her.

"I feel fine Darien." Serena said sitting up.

"Serena you called me Darien do you remember me?"

Serena looked at him still trying to decide then she spoke.

"Yes, Darien I remember every thing now."

Darien helped her up and took her in his arms.

"Serena I thought I had lost you." Darien said to her holding her close.

"Where is Rennie Darien?" Serena asked.

He then led her down the hall to the other room where Rennie was still asleep she knelt down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Rennie." Serena whispered.

"She drained most of her life force using her power like she did." Darien spoke watching Serena take Rennie's hand. "Serena this isn't your fault." Darien said then watching Serena get up she turned looking at him.

"Don't say that we both know that it is Darien. The truth is if I had only listened to Brendan this wouldn't have happened that night at the ball when I danced with you I did remember some things but for some reason I didn't want to try to remember everything. Rennie is like this because I was selfish Dairen." Serena said hanging her head.

"Serena…" He said taking her into his arms once more the strange thing he thought was Serena wasn't crying, not one tear fell from her eyes. His Serena had changed and he could tell.

With in the next two days Serena had tracked down Brendan and Brian.

"Serena I heard you got you memory back." Brain spouted out as Serena entered the home of the two boys.

"Yes I did Brian and I want to thank you for helping Rennie the other night." Serena spoke to him stopping him in his tracks.

"So you remember us being there then." He said as Brendan walked into the room.

"Yes I remember everything but that isn't the real reason I'm here I want to know who Stella is?" She spoke as Brian was shocked to hear Serena say this name.

"How do you know about her Serena?" Brain asked while Brendan looked out the window.

"She came to me while I was asleep after the battle. So who is she please tell me." She asked.

"She's our princess Serena she's been lost to us now for centuries." Brendan finally spoke.

"Every time we think were close we just end up it seems farther away from finding her."

Brain said looking at his brother.

"Okay then how am I involved here what is her connection to me?" Serena asked. "I mean how is it that she knows so much about me?" She finished.

"That we don't know what we do know is that you look like her the resemblance is remarkable." Brain said.

"Brian, could I be alone with Serena please?" Brendan asked his brother.

Brian then left the room but not going far he shut the door behind him leaving it open so he could hear what was being said.

"What is it Brendan?" Serena asked as he approached her looking deep into her eyes.

"So you remember everything then." He asked her.

"Yes, I do. Yes I still love you if that's what you're going to ask." She said looking in his eyes her heart beating fast.

"You haven't told Darien how you feel then?" He asked her getting closer.

"How could I? I do love him that hasn't changed Brendan. I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me that I belonged with him." She spoke.

"You know that I lied to you about not loving you right? I just knew who you belonged with and now that you remember everything, remember where your heart belongs I have no fear in doing this." He leaned down pulling her into a kiss one that he had longed for since the day he saw her.

When there lips met a light burst from with in Serena forming a body in front of the both of them.

"Hello Brendan. Hello Serena." The girl said to them standing in front of them.

"Stella is that you?" Brendan asked the girl.

"Yes it's me I've missed you Brendan."

Serena and Brendan were standing there not really knowing what just happened and how Stella was now here this had them both having questions run through their heads.

Well every one here is chapter five I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think please I know this chapter is short but I didn't have much time to work on it today and I don't know when the next time will be when I can get out a another chapter so please be patient well till next chapter bye now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Stella how is it that you're here?" Brendan asked Serena still in his arms.

Stella smiled at the two in each others arms.

"My dear Brendan I'm not really here. You can see me but you can't touch me. Your love for Serena made it possible for me to appear for I live with in her I wanted to tell you that you need to stop searching for me Brendan. I will always be with you forever even when time goes on and you for get me and move on. Now I must go so please if you loved me do not dwell on me please move on and live your life for I loved you as well live your life as best you can have children and most important love and be happy with now regrets." With these words Stella vanished entering Serena's body while Brendan still held Serena.

Serena looked into Brendan's eyes as he looked into hers.

"Brendan you love me?" Serena asked.

"I tried not to fall in love with you I really did, one I still love Stella and two you belong with Darien." Brendan said then stopped what he was saying looking up at her.

"Brendan I fell in love with you to but now that I have me memory back I know that I love Darien." She said looking away.

"But do you love me still now that you know every thing?" He asked her pulling her chin up nearing her lips.

"Yes I still love you Brendan but." Brendan stopped her words and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

Behind the door where Brain was he was not happy again his brother got the girl what was it about him that the girls like he would never understand.

"Well at least now he'll get on with his life. But I don't think it's going to be with his dear Serena that he's kissing right now." Brain said as he left the door walking upstairs to the library.

After that weeks went by along with months Serena and Brendan secretly seeing one another the girl were getting suspicious about Serena disappearing on them and being secretive.

"This is crazy no one knows where she is Darien doesn't know we don't know and not even Rennie can find out where she goes!!" Rei yelled out at the meeting they had called about Serena and her behavior.

"I agree this is not the time to be goofing off we have and enemy out there that will strike sooner or later." Amy spoke up.

"We need to find out where she's going then confront her about it." Mina said to all around.

"Guys you know Serena isn't the same even having her memory back there is something different about her. She doesn't want to be around us if you haven't noticed." Lita spoke up having everyone look at her.

"What are you getting at Lita?" Darien asked.

"What if Serena doesn't have the heart to want to fight any more don't you remember what we learned at the end of our last major battle?" Lita stopped being interrupted.

"Lita that was Sailor Cosmos talking remember and we know now that Rennie is her." Mina said.

"That maybe true but I believe that Serena is her as well." Lita spoke to the group.

"What makes you think that?" Rei asked with her hands on her hips.

"Cosmos is one of the last forms of sailor moon remember Rennie is Serena's daughter hello. Rennie is right now sailor Minnie moon who's to say when Serena no longer fights in the future that Rennie isn't the new Sailor moon. Think about it you guys Rennie is our future." Lita spoke leaving all in silence for the moment.

Else where Serena and Brendan were together one thing leading to another the next day Serena woke up in Brendan's arms shocked and confused at what had happened.

Serena snuck out of the bed and tiptoes out of the room then leaving the hotel room.

She kept thinking what had she done she was a shamed of her self she walked in her door Rennie standing there looking at her.

"Where have you been Serena?" Rennie asked yelling at her.

"I… was… just out … that's all." She stumbled out not looking at her at all then walking past her and up the stairs to her room.

"Serena?" Rennie said watching her. "Something is wrong I know that look.

Rennie said sneaking up the stairs and listening at Serena's door where Serena had gotten on the phone she was talking to Brendan that much she heard.

"Brendan what we did was wrong and you know it." Serena said to him.

"You don't regret it…." There was a long pause then. "Brendan you know that I'm supposed to be with Darien and you know that I love him." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Please Brendan I can't see you any more this is hurting me too much. Good bye Brendan" She hung up the phone and lay on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Oh my, she really did love him I hope she wasn't talking about what I think she was talking about that would mean she really was unfaith full to Darien." Rennie covered her mouth and walking into her room to think about what she just heard.

Days later Rennie was out with Darien.

"So Rennie how is Serena?" Darien asked and Rennie was silent. "Rennie?" Darien said.

"She hasn't come out of her room now for two days now." Rennie said not looking up at him sitting on a bench in the park.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"Well I found out where Serena's been going." She said swinging her legs back and forth.

"So where had she been going?" He asked.

"You're not going to like this but she's been going to see Brendan." Darien just sat there thinking Rennie looked up at him then looked away and continued to swing her legs.

"So what happened that she hasn't come out of her room for two days?" Darien asked Rennie stopped swinging her legs at the question.

There is was coming out of his mouth the question that she didn't want to answer should she tell him or keep quiet this is what ran through Rennie's head.

"Rennie do you know why Serena is so upset?" He continued to ask.

"Well not really I only over heard bits and pieces when she was talking to him." Rennie finally said with out telling all that she knew.

**Well all here is chapter six sorry it took so long and I'm sorry that it is so sort but I wanted to get you something out well till next chapter bye now…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Later on that day Darien called a meeting to discuss what was going on with Serena. Rennie still didn't spill all that she knew but she thought was if it wasn't what she thought that would be bad. Later that night Darien walked Rennie home when Rennie opened the door to go in Serena was standing there almost as if she were waiting for them.

"Serena what is it?" Rennie asked walking in the house.

"Nothing Rennie I need to talk with Darien alone please." Serena said.

Rennie went up to her room then Serena sat outside on the steps Darien did as well.

"Serena what is it? I have never seen you like this before." Darien spoke sitting down beside her.

"Darien… I… did something horrible and once I tell you I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for it and never forgive me."

Darien looked at her wondering what she could possibly done that she would think that he would hate her for it.

"Serena what could you do that you think I would hate you?" Darien asked her.

Serena looked at him then looked down at the ground.

"Serena I know about you seeing Brendan if that's it that wouldn't cause me to hate you."

He said taking her hands kissing them.

"You know about Brendan?" Serena said shocked.

"Yes I do, it was kind of obvious you never wanting to spend time with me or the girls and you always disappearing we all knew that you have feelings for him." Darien finished.

"But Darien that's only part of what I have to tell you." Serena said then stopped.

"This is bad isn't it?" He said looking at her he saw the tears falling to the ground hitting the pavement.

"I'm sure Rennie told you that I stayed out all night two days ago well what she didn't know was… I was with Brendan all night." She stopped not knowing how to continue her words.

"You… were with him all night…?" Darien saying the words then they started to sink in his mind. "You're telling me that you slept with him aren't you?" Darien spoke looking over at Serena tears streaming down to the pavement.

"Darien I don't deserve you. Maybe we should be together…" Serena said slowly.

She quickly got up and was about to open the door to go inside when Darien grabbed her hand standing up pulling her into his arms.

"Serena I just got you back I'm not going to loose you not to anything or any one do you hear me…" He said lifting her head up then kissing her.

"Darien…" Serena said holding him tight as if her life depended on it.

After that weeks went by and Serena and Darien worked on there relationship form that day forward Serena not Seeing Brendan for any reason for fear something more would happen to put her relationship with Darien.

Two moths have gone by and still no sign of the panther clan this had every one concerned but at the same time relaxed.

One morning Serena woke up to find her self sick running to the bathroom causing her to remain home while everyone else went about there day Serena sat and thought about things realizing that she was late on her monthly thinking that she would go out and get a test to see if she was right while she was out two people happen to see her Brian and Amara who saw her and what she was buying making both of them worry about her.

When Serena got home she took the test and was shocked by the results it was positive now what was she going to do how would she tell her family her friends how would she tell the man that she loved.

Later that evening the panther clan was on the attack once more the scouts gave Rennie a call but left Serena alone.

"But Mars don't you think were going to need Sailor moon?" Minnie moon asked as she was meeting up with them.

"We'll only call her if we need her she shouldn't fight when she's ill." Mars said while running to the fight with Minnie moon.

They all joined the fight minutes later they realized there was no way they could win the fight with out Sailor moon.

"Serena!" Mercury yelled over the communicator.

"Mercury what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"We thought we could handle a battle without you and well we need you Serena." Mercury said then was knocked to the ground knocking out the communication.

"I'm on my way guys!" She said then transformed. "Of all the timed to finally make a move." She said then jumped out the window towards the battle.

"So where is your princess when you need her?" Erica said mockingly. "Finish them!" she yelled.

The clan used all there powers and were about to finish them when a beam intercepted it.

"What was that?" Fayola said.

"Did you think I would just abandon my friends?" Sailor moon spoke as they all looked up to see her.

"Sailor moon, how nice of you to join us." Erica spoke with such calm. "Alright everyone "I'll take sailor moon you three take care of the rest."

Erica release a beam from her hand knocking Sailor moon from where she stood.

"Sailor moon!" Amara yelled watching her fall then struggle to get up.

**Well all here is chapter Seven for you all and I apologize for the chapter being short once again hope you enjoy so please leave a review thanks bye now..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Sailor moon!" Yelled Uranus watching her fall to the ground then struggled to get up.

Then their battle began with the others she struggled to get to Sailor moon but every time she was stopped.

"Uranus Sailor moon can hold her own we need you here." Minnie moon said to her.

Sailor moon went head to head with Erica till stomach started to hurt she was in pain and felt sick Erica saw this and took full advantage knocking her off her feet.

Everyone gasped at this then when Erica was about to strike her she was stopped by Alexander.

"Stop Erica!" He yells at Erica as she was about to strike.

She stops and turns to look at him. "What? Why?" Erica asked him.

His eyes were closed then they were open. "Sailor moon is mine that is why."

At that moment Alexander was about to make his move when Brain and Brendan showed up along with Darien standing in front of her.

"You'll have to get through us first." Brain said standing along side his brother while Darien attended to Sailor moon.

"You alright Serena?" Darien asked helping her up on to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said lying to him not wanting him or any one else to know the truth.

Alexander then used his power dragging Darien and the others away from her then he put up a barrier so that no one not even his own minions could interfere. His fight was with Sailor moon and sailor moon alone.

"It's just you and me Sailor moon." Alexander said to her. "It's really to bad things had to be this way you and I could have ruled this planet together." He fished as he drew his sword. Sailor moon looked around realizing she was in trouble her friends were banging on the barrier trying to get into her. Brian walked up to Uranus.

"We have to get her out of there look at her she weak right now and he knows it."

Brian said to her trying not to be obvious.

"Your right but how do we do that?" She asked him.

While they're talking Darien notices the two talking knowing how they feel about one another.

"That is odd they're talking to one another." Darien said to himself then taking his attention to Serena in the barrier then he saw their concern.

"What's wrong Sailor moon choose your weapon?" Alexander mocked her.

"Fine I'll choose my weapon." Sailor moon spoke to him then out of no where came forth a sword no one but her alone knew existed.

"Where did this sword come from?" Alexander asked.

"There are still things only I know about Alexander." Sailor moon said to him.

Leaving every one in shock that remained out side the barrier.

"Well Alex lets get this over with!" Sailor moon said standing there showing no weakness what so ever with determination in her eyes.

There was something about her right now that no one had ever seen in her before throwing everyone off.

"What are you waiting for make your move!" Sailor moon yelled at him.

Uranus and Brian looked this over thinking that she just might win this but at what cost.

Brian looked at his brother knowing what he knew about Serena and what was about to happen.

Then it started Alexander making his move Sailor moon blocking every blow fighting back.

("Silver Crystal I'm depending on you for your strength please help me beat this evil and help me protect those that I love even this child with in me for it is an innocent life.") Serena spoke to the crystal from her mind as the swords clashed with each blow.

Both warriors had fought with all they had but it was Alex that was on his knees although Sailor moon herself was tiered. Walking over to her fallen enemy she lifted her sword.

"Mercy I beg of you princess…" Alexander begged then she stalled with the final blow.

Out side the barrier:

"She's not really going to kill him is she?" Minnie moon asked Brendan and Darien looking at her then back at Sailor moon.

"No little one she will not we all know that Sailor moon is not like that." Brendan said looking at the seen in front of them.

Sailor moon then dropped her sword after she thought about what she was about to do.

"Leave Alex and take your clan with you for if you return I will destroy you do you understand." She spoke turning her back on him and started to walk away when a strong pain hit her making her scream out in pain then she fell to the ground everyone screamed out for her for the barrier was still up Alexander looked at this and then went to strike Sailor moon heard her friends crying out to her also hearing Alex behind her all she could think about was the pain her body was in but she also thought about that life with in her that she needed to protect as he got closer he lifted his sword and as he did Sailor moon turned around with a spinning beam of light in her hand she had used her tiara magic something that she had not used in years as a last resort Alex fell to the ground dead it was finally over the barrier had fallen leaving every one in the panther clan ran to there fallen leader and Serena's friends ran to her helping her to her feet.

"Erica take him and leave or the same will happen to you." Sailor moon said out of breathe then passing out into Darien's arms.

"Serena! Serena!" Darien shouted at her fallen form in his arms.

Later back at Darien's place where they all retreated to treat Serna Brian and Amara were out on the roof talking.

"How is she?" Brian asked.

"Amy seems to think she'll be fine." Amara spoke to Brian looking out over the city with her arms folded.

"I haven't told me brother you know." He said also looking over the city.

This was a shock to her. "Why not he had a right to know?" She questioned him.

"It is not my place it is Serena's. But we both know why she screamed out in pain at the end there don't you. Brian spoke to her.

"This should not have happened you know this right Brian.

"Yes I know I tried to warn Brendan I saw what he couldn't I knew why he was drawn to her. It was his long lost love Stella, she was living dormant with in Serena this whole time I could have stopped this whole thing before it happened and I didn't letting my brother live in a fantasy that I knew would never happen for him. He knew that is was wrong to be with Serena he knew that she belonged with Darien." Brian rambled on.

Amara looked at him with his head hung.

"Don't beat yourself up over this they both made choices…" Amara said then was interrupted.

"Because of me an innocent child that wasn't supposed to be was put at risk! So don't tell me not to blame myself!" Brain shouted at her with Darien walking into the conversation.

"How is Serna Darien?" Amara asked him trying to get Darien's mind off what he just heard.

"She's resting but you can tell she's in pain." He spoke to them still wondering what they were talking about and innocent child that wasn't suppose to be those words ran through his head.

Mean while at Serna's side was Brendan worried about her and the pain she seemed to be in. the others were all out in Darien's front room some sleeping some talking.

Brendan sensed where the pain was then put his hand on her stomach area just as he did the pain seemed to stop but then as he was going to take his hand away a feeling hit him.

"What was that?" He said then he closed his eyes. "It's another life force." He said then he opened his eyes looking Serena over. "Serena could you be?" He questioned her as she slept.

**Well all I thought this would be a good stopping point for now maybe one or two more chapters left. I want to thank all that have reviewed your all awesome and I so look forward to them they are what make me want to update faster I honestly thought I wouldn't get out another chapter this quick but I thought what the hay my readers deserve it so tell me what you all think and I want your opinions on where the story should go from here well till next chapter bye now…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

"Don't try and change the subject Amara what were you two talking about?" Darien said to them looking them both over as they looked at one another. "Don't tell me nothing I'm smarter than that I saw you two rather chummy at the battle seen and just now and I know it has to do with Serena so spill." Darien said demanding. "Now Amara!" He said insisting to know.

"Well Darien the two of us saw Serena yesterday morning out when she was suppose to be at home sick." Amara stopped not want to continue.

"We both saw her buy something unusual." Brian spoke.

"And what was this unusual thing?" Darien asked very intrigued.

"We saw her by a pregnancy test." Amara finished watching Darien's eyes widen as he heard this then he turned and looked towards the door that lead into his apartment then hung his head knowing that's why she was in such pain.

Brian walked over to Darien and put a hand in his shoulder.

"I haven't told my brother about it and I think its best if her never knows." Brain said as Darien lifted his head to his.

"So you're positive that it's your brothers then how do you even know the test was positive." Darien said glaring at the both of them with cold eyes Amara had never seen.

"Darien she was with Brendan unless you and she were together after that." Amara spoke to him his eyes not wavering there look which did not give his answer away.

"I think that, that is none of your concern nor is it any of your business." Darien said turning away and walking through the door that lead to his place.

"Well that went well don't you think?" Brain said sarcastically as the door was slammed.

Amara gave him a look then decided to follow.

Darien entered his room where Serena was still resting and right there was Brendan which made his blood boil at the sight of him.

"Darien I'm glad you're here." Brendan spoke knowing it was Darien that had entered the room.

("Why is he glad that he was there it was he that has been trying to steel Serena away from me?") Darien thought to himself. "What's wrong?" Darien asked watching Brendan's eyes looking straight into his.

"While you were gone it was weird but I felt another life force with in Serena but I'm not for sure I'm glad you're here because only you have the power to stabilize it that is if I'm right. Darien is Serena…" Brendan stopped speaking with his head hung.

"Yes Brendan she is." Darien said watching Brendan's eye and head lift to meet his own.

"So you say that it's me and me alone that can save this life." Darien said walking over to Serena's side."

"Yes you have done it once before remember." Brendan said to him Darien knowing what he was referring to he had done the same thing with Rennie once before but would he do it know to save a child that most likely wasn't his.

"I know what you're thinking Darien and we don't know if this child is mine or yours but I can't believe that you could not be this cruel to even think about not saving this child. What would Serena think of you if you let the child die knowing you could have done something to save it. You know Serena did all that she could to protect us and this child from harm she used more power from the crystal than she has ever used before to protest it. You and I both saw her struggle." Brendan finished.

Darien took Serena's hand holding it tight and it started to glow. "How could you think that I would let and innocent life die regardless of how I feel about you or this situation?"

Darien said looking up at him making a point. "I feel your concern Brendan you know that Rennie is my daughter from the future I know what its like to hold her life in my hands not knowing whether or not she would be alright till I know for sure that this child is not mine I will feel the same about it." Dairen said to him looking back down at Serena.

"So is this your way of saying that for now you and I will try and get along. Look Darien I have backed off I stopped calling her I got the hint she loves you and I need to move on with my life just as Stella told me to. Either way this turns out I won't try and come between you two I swear." Brendan said holding out his hand Darien graciously took it calling a truce. They had had enough fighting they didn't need fighting amongst themselves.

For two days straight Darien stayed by Serena's side along with Brendan the others came bye every day to see how she was doing while Rennie made up some story to Serena's parents on why she was staying with Darien.

On the third day Serena finally woke up she winced in pain when opening her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked looking around.

"Serena your awake how do you feel?" Amy asked her.

"I feel drained how about you?" Serena said with a smile.

"Don't you remember the battle Serena?" Lita asked her.

"Yes I remember. Amy I have to talk to you." Serena said almost in a panic.

"Serena we all know your condition if that's what you wanted to talk about and no you didn't loose the baby." Amy said with a smile seeing the relief come over Serena.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lita asked.

"I just found out earlier that day and I didn't know how to tell you then when you called for help I could refuse you needed me." She said to her friends.

"But not only did you put your self at risk you risked your child's life to." Amy said to her. "You almost lost it if Darien had not stepped in and used his life force to sustain it and you. Both of you could have died you used way too much power this time around Serena." Amy said to Serena.

"Hey Amy, Lita can I ask you a question and I want your honest answer." Serena said gaining there full attention they nodded there heads giving her the okay to continue.

"What would you think if I let Rennie take up more of a role in our fight?" Serena asked them.

"Serena what do you mean you can't give up being sailor moon." Lita said in defense.

"Listen to me Lita it's just that soon I won't be able to fight and I could for the time transfer my powers and abilities to Rennie I would never give it up." Serena said looking for some kind of sign that she was right in this.

"Serena's right Lita soon Serena won't be able to fight and what if another enemy arises what would we do?" Amy said to Lita.

It was then Darien made an entrance into the room the girls took there leave thinking about what there leader had discussed with them when the door was closed Darien sat down on the bed and took her hand.

"How are you doing Serena?" He said not wanting to look in her eyes at the moment.

"Darien thank you." Serena said bringing his eyes to hers.

"Serena who's the father me or Brendan?" Darien asked which this question floored Serena and she didn't want to answer him she thought that he would know that it wasn't him.

"Darien…" she stopped her stalling told him everything he needed to know. "I'm sorry but you're not the father." Serena said tears steamed down her face she wanted it to be him she wanted more than anything.

"It's alright Serena don't cry not now this isn't good for you or the child your carrying." He told her as he lifted her chin and looked at her face he took his hand and wiped her tears away then kissed her lips.

"Serena I love you and this changes nothing about the way I feel about you" Darien spoke taking her into his arms and holding her close.

"Darien…" She said holding him close to her as well.

**Well Chapter nine hope you all enjoy tell me what you think bye now…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The weeks went by an every one was relaxed for a change even Amara was which made Michelle and the others happy.

"It's nice to see you relaxed for a change Amara." Michelle mentioned to her.

"It's nice to feel relaxed Michelle." Amara said back to her laying back into a chair.

"It's also nice to know that Brendan is staying away from Serena." Amara spoke with a smile on her face.

"Amara you know that wont last long you know he had to go out of the country." Michelle said taking the smile off Amara's face.

"That might be but for now he's gone if you ask me he should just stay that way." Amara continued. "It's all Brendan's fault that Serena and Darien are in the situation they are in."

"Amara we both know that Serena made a decision just as well as he did one she now has to live with for the rest of her life." Michelle added.

"Don't tell me that you're defending him Michelle?" Amara said now sitting up right.

"All I'm saying is that I don't think he's that bad of a guy Amara. Besides he and Darien put aside their differences and seem to be friends now so why can't you do the same." Michelle spoke with calm with her eyes closed.

Amara sat there thinking about what was just said to her. And thought to her self would she ever be able to get past the fact that Serena was having another mans child this child would not be her future king's child she thought to herself.

Later on that week Darien and Serena walked down an empty side walk together hand and hand smiles on both faces. Amara had been out alone that day and saw this.

Then out of know where the sky became black Amara looked up as did Serena and Darien.

"What is going on?" Serena asked as the wind started to pick up Darien holding her close.

"Serena stay here." Darien said to her leaving her side for the time being she knew where he was going and she had promised not to engage a fight unless it was unavoidable since she was getting farther along with her pregnancy although she wasn't even showing yet this was a crucial time.

Then she heard screams behind her there were people being attacked.

"I just can't stand here I have to help them." Serena said as Uranus jumped in front of her to stop her.

"Serena no don't worry we'll take care of this." She said as Neptune showed up.

"Yes princess, don't worry we'll handle this now get some where safe." Neptune said both running off to save the people being attacked leaving Serena feeling utterly worthless at the moment.

The battle went on the other scouts had shown up to help as well Tuxedo mask was engaged in a fight as was Uranus, Neptune And Pluto when the others showed up to help.

They were glad Serena wasn't there she might get into serious danger.

"What the heck are these things any way and where did they come from?"

Venus yelled as they joined the others in the fight.

"I don't know but they're kicking are buts!" Jupiter yelled.

"Mars flame sniper!"

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"World shaker!!"

"Neptune deep submerge!"

Pluto deadly scream!

The scouts were trying ever attack on them nothing was working.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Okay scouts what do we do now nothing is working here!" Mars shouted.

"We need Serena!" Jupiter yelled as the weird slimy things were staring to make there way up every ones legs starting to cover their bodies when a bright light enveloped every one taking care of the slime creatures for the moment.

"What happened?" Mars said then they all looked up it was Sailor moon they all watched as she jumped of the roof of a near by building.

"Sailor moon what are you doing?" Darien asked. "I told you to stay away."

"Well it looks like it was a good thing I didn't." She said with a smile turning towards the creatures that threatened them.

"What do you guys say let show the slime balls what were made of scouts!?" Sailor moon said to them all.

"Right!" They all agreed. They all tried there attacks giving Sailor moon time to considerate on her next round of attack.

"Silver crystal honey moon kiss!!!" Sailor moon shouted a light shown from her scepter one again eliminating most of the creatures then one of them reared up right and transformed into a woman figure shaping her hands into spears them shot one right at Sailor moon.

"Sailor moon look out!" Uranus yelled out running tackling sailor moon to the ground grazing Uranus's arm on the way down.

"Uranus your arm!" Sailor moon said while on the ground.

"I'm fine princess what about you?" Uranus asked concerned getting up helping sailor moon to her feet.

"I'm fine thank you Uranus." Sailor moon said.

"Sailor moon hurry!" Mars yelled.

"Silver honey moon kiss!!!" Sailor moon yelled her attack just before the monster was destroyed one more spear shot at them it was aimed at Uranus and tuxedo mask sailor moon saw this running to them.

"look out!" Sailor moon yelled this time sailor moon didn't make it to the ground pushing them out of the way.

"No! Serena!!" Darien and Amara yelled as every one watched gaping and running to Serena's side.

The spear had gone through her left shoulder as Sailor moon laid there her transformation disappeared.

"Serena, why did you do that?" Amara said to her tears in her eyes Darien holding her.

"Why would you ask something like that… Amara?" Serena spoke looking up at her friends. Her eyes closed Darien then broke the spear and took it out picked her up and took her back to his place.

Amy came out of Darien's room.

"Well Amy is she going to be alright?" That all asked.

"Yes she'll be fine but the spear the pierced her shoulder was lined with poison I gave her an antidote but I'm afraid that the poison already made its way through the blood stream to the baby." Amy stopped there wanting to cry.

Every one was in silence with there heads down not knowing what to say.

Amara looked at the door where Serena was laying on the other side.

("Why did she do it?")

The next morning Amara was there by Serena's side while Darien went to get some coffee. Serena woke up looked at Amara.

"Hey there Amara." Serena said weakly.

"Serena your awake?" Amara said surprised. "Serena I'm so sorry." She said taking her hand tears falling on to it.

"Amara some things just weren't meant to be." Serena said with a smile Amara looking up at her and into her eyes. "Amara I have no regrets."

"Why would you put your self at risk like that knowing that?" Amara started then was interrupted.

"Why did you put your self at risk? Amara that's what friends do for one another I love you and the others to much to let any thing happen to any of you with out you guys my life would be meaning less I couldn't go on with out you. Besides Amara our future not only depends on me it depends on all of us." Serena spoke.

For the first time Amara saw Serena in a different light she wasn't the goof off that they all thought her to be.

"Don't tell on me Amara okay, don't tell the others that I actually had a deep conversation with some one." Serena said smiling at her.

"Serena why do make us think that you are a well a goof?" Amara asked.

"Well Amara I like to make people happy I like to make people smile and even if it means I have to make a fool of myself it's worth it. You know Amara I'm not always a happy go luck person either that I let you all see I just don't like to bring others down so I hide my pain if you can understand that.

"You're in a lot of pain right now aren't you" Amara asked her.

"Yes, I am Amara but I'll be alright in time I mean I have to be right." Serena said falling back asleep leaving Amara to think about that last statement.

"Amara what's wrong?" Michelle asked Trista not far away listing to the conversation along with the others sitting around.

"It's nothing really it's just that I've been thinking. I think we depend on Serena too much." Amara said every one looked at her.

"What do you mean Amara?" Michelle asked.

"Think about it we depend on her not only in battle but in are every day lives we always look to her for a laugh we always look to her to make us feel better when we've had a bad day but do we ever look or ask her how she feels?" Amara said out loud for all to here.

"Amara where did this come from?" Michelle asked.

"Never mind like I said I was just thinking that's all." Amara finished then got up and walked out to go on to the roof.

"Well I guess what Amara just said has truth to it?" Trista said

They all thought about what Amara said after she had left.

Inside Darien's room Serena woke up to see Darien at her side she took his hand and held it.

"Serena I'm so glad you're alright." Darien said to her embracing her.

"Darien." Serena said softly.

"Serena you know that you lost the baby right?"

"Yes I know Darien." She said with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Serena I'm so sorry." Darien said to her holing her close while the tears streamed down her face.

"I called Brendan and told him what happened all he said was that he was going to stay in his country for awhile." He spoke softly to her tears coming down his face as well his Serena was in pain and that alone made him feel pain for her.

"Like I said earlier to Amara Darien some things just aren't meant to be." She said to him making him think as well as Amara.

Darien held her all night as she let out her pain and anger and he held her till she fell asleep praying that she would be alright from this.

**Well all this is chapter ten my last chapter so I hope you all enjoyed my story please let me know leave a review please and thank you.**

**Oh yes before I go I want to give a big thank you to all those that have review you are all the best no I must say you all awesome so again thank you all for reading and telling me what you think well till next time… bye now…**


End file.
